


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - G is for Gilderoy

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bondage, M/M, Spanking, coloring book page, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Professor Lockhart has fewer Defenses against the Dark Arts than he thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - G is for Gilderoy




End file.
